


Not Quite Monaco

by Formula_Tea



Series: Dan should not baby sit [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>siriuslywinchester asked: inspired slightly by dan’s driving in a supermarket quote can i request a supermarket baby sitting fic please? and, well, I couldn’t really say “no”, could I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Monaco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslywinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/gifts).



> There's a tag called "accidental baby acquisition?! Is this a commonly used tag? How come I never "accidently" acquire a baby?

Dan was being the helpful house guest. Or that was what he was calling it. Felipe was working. Raffaela was sick. He was helping.

Living with the Massas meant Dan hadn’t really been required to do a big shop since arriving in England, but that wasn’t putting him off. After all, he had a shopping list.

Felipinho sat in the little seat of the trolley, kicking his legs against the wires and making the entire thing clatter, the shopping list in his hand.

“Right,” Dan said, wheeling the empty trolley into the super market and looking around. It was bigger than he’d imagined, for some reason. And quieter, too. Maybe Dan had picked a good day to go shopping. “What’s first on the list?”

“Um…” Felipinho peered at the list as if he could read it. “Donuts.”

Dan pulled a face of disbelief which made Felipinho giggle. “I do not believe for one second your mother has put donuts on that list.”

“She has,” Felipinho said, pointing to the list. “See? Begins with a d. For donuts.”

Dan looked down at the list. _Deodorant_. “Close enough,” he said, hoping onto the bar at the bottom of the trolley and letting it roll to a stop in an empty aisle. “Maybe I should hold the shopping list.”

Felipinho grinned at him as he stopped the trolley at the display of deodorant.

“Not allowed to do that,” he said.

“Do what?” Dan asked, looking between the list and the rows and rows of different kinds of deodorant. He was going to have to text to ask which one he was supposed to be getting. Why did women need so many types of deodorant? Was it even _for_ Raffaela?

“Do that,” Felipinho said. “On the trolley. Can’t ride it?”

“Can’t I?” Dan said.

“No, mummy says so,” Felipinho said.

A mischievous grin spread over Dan’s face and he pushed the trolley a little, hopping onto the bar and letting the wheels roll to a stop. Felipinho giggled.

“Well, _I_ am a grown up,” Dan said. “And your mummy isn’t here, is she? So I can do what I like.”

They came to the end of the aisle, and the stretch of space at the back of the shop that connected all the aisles. It was almost completely empty and Dan’s grin only widened.

“Hold on tight, yeah?”

Felipinho clutched onto the handle bar of the trolley as Dan started his run up the aisle.

“Faster! Dan! Go faster!” Felipinho cried, still gigging.

Dan pushed off from the floor and hopped onto the bar at the bottom of the trolley and rode it to the end of the aisle, the few shoppers cluttering their path jumping out the way. Moments before they both crashed into the impressive stack of bottles of water at the back of the store, Dan hoped off, skidding the trolley around the corner with practiced ease and making Felipinho’s giggles turn into shrieks.

Digging his heels into the floor, Dan pulled the trolley to a stop.

“Again! Again!”

“You liked that?” Dan asked, laughing at the child’s excitement.

“Do it again!”

“Alright,” Dan said, turning the trolley back around. They were going to have to make their way back to the deodorant aisle somehow…

A security guard stood behind them with his hands behind his back, shaking his head.

“Maybe we should just walk from now on,” Dan said, nodding to the guard as he pushed the trolley past him, back towards the deodorant.

Felipinho frowned, folded his arms. That didn’t sound like much fun at all.

Dan ducked into one of the aisles and, as soon as he was out of sight of the security guard, picked up his pace again. Felipinho’s frown didn’t last long.


End file.
